La Lettre
by Nanagr26
Summary: Au Lendemain de la Bataille, Ginny trouve une lettre qui lui est adressée dans la veste du survivant...


Ginny Weasley ,assise sur de l'herbe encore mouillée par la rosée, regardait l'horizon. Elle y voyait un paysage détruit, détruit par la guerre. Par la bataille de Poudlard en fait. Dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mai, les forces du mal avait affrontées les forces du bien dans ce château dans lequel, elle s'était sentie, jusqu'à l'année dernière, en sécurité.  
>En une nuit, sa vie avait était chamboulée : Elle avait dû affronter des mangemorts qui avaient le double de son âge, elle avait vu plus d'une centaine de ses camarades brandir leur baguette pour ce révolté, elle avait vu débarquer toute sa famille au château pour se battre, elle avait vu son frère, sa meilleure amie et celui qu'elle aimait arriver à l'improviste, après huit mois sans nouvelles... Elle avait vu trop d'amis tombés. Elle avait vue le corps de ce frère qui l'avait tant fait rire, sans vie...<br>Oui, en une seule nuit tous avait changé. Elle n'avait que 16 ans et avait déjà vu le pire.  
>Sa vie allait changé à jamais...<br>Le soleil était déjà levé et il y avait beaucoup de travail ce jour-là : Plusieurs centaines de sorciers s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour redonner au château, une allure d'école de magie.  
>Elle se releva et essuya l'herbe sur son pantalon avant de prendre tout doucement la route du château.<br>Ginny Weasley n'était pas une grande pleureuse : Elle était forte. Il est vrai que vivre avec six frères, ça renforce, Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une exception. Elle avait de vraies bonnes raisons.  
>Elle traversa les couloirs plus ou moins détruit et elle n'eut même pas besoin de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle la laisse entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.<br>Nous étions au lendemain de la bataille et plusieurs élèves dormais encore au château, dans les dortoirs les moins endommagé comme ceux de Gryffondor.  
>Malgré les grands changements institués à l'école sous le régime instauré par les Mangemorts, rien n'avait changé dans la fameuse salle :Les fauteuils étaient toujours entreposés autour de la cheminée, les tables de travail entreposées dans le fond de la salle et le feu crépitant. Il devait être environ sept heures et demi du matin cependant personne était levé.<br>La rouquine s'assit sur un des fauteuils et souffla. Elle aperçut ensuite une veste qui traînait sur le dossier du grand canapé. Elle hésita puis se leva et s'approcha du veston. Elle le reconnaissait bien : c'était la veste que portait Harry lors de la bataille. Elle était abîmée à cause des sorts qu'il avait reçu, des explosions ou encore salit par son sang. Elle serra l'objet contre elle.  
>Il était vivant. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru le contraire. Quand elle l'avait vu, dans les bras d' Hagrid, inanimé, son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle avait crié son nom, avait vu les mangemorts se moquer de son désespoir avant d'être réduit au silence par un sortilège. Mais il lui était finalement revenu vivant. Elle remit la veste à sa place et allait monter les escaliers mais elle vue qu'un papier était tombé de la veste. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le retourna : C'était une lettre sur laquelle était inscrit « Ginny ». Elle lui était destinée. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, se surprenant à se demander si cette lettre n'était pas attribuée à une autre Ginny. Devait-elle l'ouvrir ? Si elle était restée dans sa veste, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus lui donner ou qu'il allait la lui donner plus tard. La seconde option lui paraissait plus adéquate étant donné qu'il dormait depuis un peu moins de 24h.<p>

Ginny lança un regard vers l'escalier en pierre et glissa la lettre sous son gilet avant de sortir de la pièce.  
>Elle n'était pas de nature trop curieuse mais maintenant qu'elle savait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce bout de papier ce qui justifiait son geste. Cependant, elle hésitait à retourner mettre l'objet à sa place, avançant et reculant dans un couloir du 2éme étage. Les tableaux s'interrogeait sur son comportement et quand elle en eut marre des commentaires que lançait les personnages elle s'éclipsa. Elle marchait dans les couloirs déserts et essaya de trouver un endroit où elle pouvait être tranquille. Elle pensa vite à la tour d'astronomie qui dominait le château.<br>Arriver là-bas, elle regarda la vue et s'aperçut que les personnes aidant à la reconstruction du château était en train d'arriver. Elle se trouva un endroit entre les grava et pris le papier entre ses mains. Elle hésita une dernière fois mais fini par ouvrir délicatement l'enveloppe. Elle y trouva un papier et un carnet. Elle feuilleta le carnet qui était rempli de notes. Elle le posa à côté d'elle, ouvrit le papier plié et commença sa lecture :

« Le 23 janvier 1998  
>Chère Ginny,<br>Il doit être 3heures du matin et c'est à mon tour de monter la garde. Il fait noir, j'ai froid mais je pense à toi. Je te regarde dormir dans ton dortoir. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas à côté de toi, je suis dans une forêt dont j'ai oublié le nom, à l'extérieur d'une tente, sur un tabouret penché, mes jambes couvertes par une couverture. Mais j'ai sous les yeux ma carte du Maraudeur ouverte et j'aperçois ton nom. Je fais souvent ça quand je me sens seul. Maintenant plus que jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que Ron n'est plus là, parce que j'entends Hermione pleuré, parce que je me suis fais attaqué par le serpent de Voldemort le jour de Noël, parce que j'ai cassé ma baguette, parce que j'ai était sur la tombe de mes parents, parce que je me rends compte que Dumbledore ne m'a pas tout dit, parce que j'en veux à la terre entière,...  
>Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne, je n'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre, je n'ai jamais demandé à combattre un mage noir dès l'âge de onze ans.<br>Imagine si j'avais vécu comme quelqu'un de normal :Je vivrai avec mes parents, J'aurai fait mes années d'études sans avoir à combattre qui que ce soit, je n'aurai pas participé au tournoi des trois sorciers, je verrai mon parrain à chaque vacances, je serai tombé amoureux de la petite soeur de mon meilleur ami mais je n'aurai pas rompu avec elle à l'enterrement de l'homme qui me protégeait,...  
>Il y a sept ans, je pensai que mon avenir était de rester le larbin de mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin mais tout a été chamboulé. Aujourd'hui, quand je pense à mon avenir, je pense à Voldemort et à cette confrontation que j'appréhende avec peur. Ce moment peut arriver dans un jour, dans une semaine, dans un mois, dans un an... et à cause de ça, je ne peux pas penser à la suite : « si jamais tous ce passait bien » n'est pas une expression que j'utilise beaucoup. Je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans l'avenir comme les autres, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que je ressortirai vivant de ce combat, que quand Voldemort ne sera plus, je serais toujours là, je n'arrive pas à penser qu'un jour tous redeviendra comme avant, que je me marierai ou que j'aurai des enfants...J'ai tellement eu d'ennui dans ma vie que je crains de ne plus jamais te revoir.<br>Et c'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, je veux te dire tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire avant de mourir. J'aimerais revivre le temps où on se baladait mains dans la main dans le parc de Poudlard sans personne pour nous déranger. J'aimerais revivre le temps où on se murmurait des « Je t'aime » à n'importe quel occasions ou lorsqu'on se retrouvait seul tous les deux. J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de remonter le temps. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore : Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir demandé plus tôt de sortir avec moi car nous aurions eu beaucoup plus de temps.. des mois...des années peut-être. Et toi que m'a tu répondus ? Que tu t'attendais à cette rupture, que tu savais que je devais me lancer à la poursuite de Voldemort et que c'était peut-être ça qui te plaisait chez moi. Sache que ce que j'ai fais ce jour-là, fut l'une des choses les plus horribles que j'ai dû à faire. Mais sache aussi que le baiser que tu m'as donné pour mon anniversaire fut le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie.  
>Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis sûrement mort. Mais le principal c'est que tu sois vivante, c'est tous ce queje désire. Je voudrais te dire que si je serai resté vivant, je t'aurai épousé, je t'aurai fais sept enfants et peut-être plus, j'aurai embrassé tes lèvres chaque secondes, je t'aurai fais l'amour chaque jour, J'aurai partagé tes rêves, j'aurai partagé ton lit, j'aurai était là toute ta vie, je ne t'aurai plus jamais laissée seule.<br>Oui je t'ai abandonnée, mais je voulais te protéger de lui, il t'a déjà fait mal une fois, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Pardonne moi.  
>C'est peut-être fini pour nous mais ne t'arrête pas et ne me pleure pas, je ne supporterai pas de te voir aussi malheureuse. Repart à zéro et trouve quelqu'un parfait pour toi, un homme bien qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es mais ne m'oublie pas s'il te plaît. Même si je sais que personne ne pourra t'aimer autant que moi.<br>Avant de partir, je te donne mon journal : durant les derniers mois j'ai écrit chaque jour pour garder une trace écrite. Je veux que tu le lis pour que tu saches tous ce qui s'est passé.  
>Tu as été la seule et l'unique. Tu m'as rendu accroc. Tu m'as ensorceler. Je serai toujours là, dans ton coeur et pour toujours. On se retrouvera, je te le promet. Au revoir mon Amour.<br>Sois heureuse.  
>Je t'aime à jamais<br>Harry »

Elle se stoppa net puis mis ses mains autour de sa bouche. Elle resta comme cela quelques instants puis essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Elle resta assise quelques minutes le carnet et la lettre serrée contre elle. Elle se releva ensuite et fila à toute vitesse dans les escaliers. Elle courrait dans les couloirs et dévalait les marches à toute vitesse. Elle fut interrompue par un « Ginny ! ». Elle dans l'entrée du château à l'appel de sa mère.  
>« Bonjour Maman !<br>- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?  
>- Oui ça va ! Comment tu vas ? »<br>Ginny regretta sa question. Demander à une mère qui vient de perdre un fils si ça va est complètement idiot.  
>« Je vais bien ma chérie et toi ?<br>- Je vais très bien Maman ! Tu m'excuses, je dois aller parler avec quelqu'un.  
>- Rien de Grave j'espère ?<br>- Non ! Je vais voir Harry !  
>- Ah ! Bah j'espère que ça va bien se passer !<br>- T'inquiète pas Maman ! »  
>Elle s'élança alors dans le grand escalier avant d'être rappelée par la matriarche. Elle se retourna :<br>« Ginny ! Il est dans la grande salle.  
>- Il est levé ?<br>- Oui et Ron et Hermione aussi !  
>- Merci Maman ! »<br>Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis s'avança vers la salle principale qui était visiblement inondée de monde. Il y avait même des célébrités. Elle souffla un coup et se mit à chercher. Elle retrouva Ron et Hermione enlacés dans un coin près de l'estrade. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, la rouquine courra dans leur direction et fut prise dans les bras de son frère. Elle le serra aussi fortement qu'elle le pouvait :  
>« Tu m'as manqués frérot !<br>- Toi aussi tu m'as manqués ! »  
>Elle resta encore quelques secondes dans les bras de son frère puis le relâcha afin d'étreindre sa meilleure amie.<br>« Vous vous êtes enfin lancés ? Il était temps ! » ne peut s'empêcher de déclarer Ginny.  
>Mais elle ajouta :<br>« Ou est Harry ?  
>- Euh... Il ne doit pas être loin ! Dit Hermione.<br>- Je crois qu'il est avec Mc Gonnagall ! Pourquoi? Interrogea Ron.  
>- Oh Ron je t'en pris ! Se plaigna La Brune. »<br>La rouquine souffla d'exaspération et se remit a cherché. Enfin, elle le trouva, il était en effet en train de parler avec Mc Gonnagall et Kingsley. Dès qu'ils eurent fini leur conversation, Le survivant s'avança vers le pupitre, les deux autres en retrait derrière lui. Il demanda l'attention de la foule qui se tut.  
>« Harry, Je peux te parler ? »<br>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la rouquine.  
>« Maintenant ! »<br>Le garçon descendit de l'estrade et se laissa entraîner par la main féminine. Ils sortirent de la salle sous les regards étonnés du comité. Elle le guida l'étage près d'une fenêtre cassée qui donnait sur le Lac Noir. Il paraissait surpris de sa conduite mais, au fond de lui, il savait que cette conversation aurait eu lieu un jour ou l'autre. Ginny regardait l'horizon près de la fenêtre brisée tandis que Harry était appuyé contre la rambarde, regardant la jeune fille de dos.  
>« Harry...J'ai fais quelque chose de...Enfin..euh...je sais pas si ça va te plaire ! »<br>Le brun changea de couleur. L'un de ses pires cauchemars se réalisait : Elle était avec un autre garçon et ne voulais plus être avec lui. Il était déçu, terriblement déçu. Il ne savait quoi dire, et avant que la rouquine ne dise autre chose, il déclara :  
>« …coute Ginny, c'est pas grave ! Je ne t'en veux pas !<br>- C'est vrai ? Interrogea la Weasley, se retournant et étant surprise qu'il sache si vite de ce qu'elle parlait.  
>- Oui ! Mais t'inquiète pas ! Ne t'en veux pas, c'est de ma faute ! Ajouta Harry, sentant son cœur recevoir comme un coup de poignard. Bien , je dois redescendre, on m'attend ! »<br>Puis il prit ses jambes à son cou et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, la jeune fille sur ses pas.  
>« Harry ! Harry ! Je comprends pas !<br>- Moi non plus ! Avoua le survivant avant de retourner dans la foule. »  
>Mc Gonnagall était en train d'expliquer chaque point de la reconstruction mais l'arrivée du couple se fit entendre. Les gens s'écartaient au passage du survivant qui était suivi de quelques mètres. La famille Weasley et Hermione suivait la scène de très près.<br>« Mais Harry attend-moi ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !  
>- Expliquer ? Expliquer quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien à expliquer ! S'énerva Le brun.<br>- Tu es en colère ?  
>- En colère ? Mais bien sûr que je suis en colère ! C'est fini, J'ai compris !<br>- COMMENT CA FINI ? ! S'écria Ginny, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Alors tous ça c'était un mensonge ?  
>- Apparemment oui ! Finit Harry, rongeait de l'intérieur par la tristesse»<br>Le silence tomba dans la salle avant qu'une Weasley en larmes ne l'interrompe :  
>« Bien ! Alors ceci est à toi ! Je n'en veux pas ! J'aurai tellement voulu que tous cela soit vrai. Et la prochaine fois, évite de laisser traîner tes affaires !»<br>Ron, qui observait la scène remonta ses manches et se dirigea en direction de Harry, suivi de Hermione qui essayait tant bien de mal de le retenir. La rouquine jeta la lettre et le carnet aux pieds du brun, se retourna et parti.  
>Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.<br>« Mais attends, C'est quoi ça ? De quoi tu parles ? »  
>Ginny ne lui répondit pas et continua sa route. Il posa un genou à terre et ramassa le papier. Il se rendit très vite compte de ce qu'était ce papier et compris son erreur. Il courra vite la rattraper et se plaça devant elle.<br>« Ginny!C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Comment as-tu trouvé cette lettre ?  
>- Elle est tombée de ton blouson, j'ai vu qu'elle m'était adressée alors...<br>- Oui, elle est pour toi mais c'était si...  
>- Si tu était mort ?<br>- Euh... Ouais !  
>- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je ne l'aurai pas lu ? Demanda la Weasley craignant la réponse.<br>Bah... Je t'aurai dis toutes ces choses moi-même ! »  
>Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et ils se souriérent mutuellement.<br>« Bon, maintenant que l'on a discuté, tu permets que je rejoigne Kingsley ?  
>- Oh bien sûr, désolé ! »<br>Il lui confia la lettre et le carnet et se retourna pour rejoindre l'estrade.  
>Alors qu'il marchait, un frisson de bonheur le parcouru. Toutes ces années avaient soudain prit un sens. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait vide, il n'apercevait qu'Hermione et Ron...des amis qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer...<br>Mais le plus important, oui, le plus important, c'était cette femme... Cette femme qui est sa raison de vivre, cette femme pour qui il donnerait tout, cette femme qui est la seule qui le comprenne vraiment, cette femme, Ginny... Et c'est en pensant à cette femme qu'il comprit que rien n'était plus important que l'amour... et que cette foutue estrade pouvait attendre!

Il se mit alors à courir en direction de la jeune femme qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, la prit par les hanches, la souleva et la serra contre lui. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, la rouquine se retourna et contempla ces magnifiques yeux verts émeraude qui lui semblèrent être encore plus beaux que ceux qu'elle connaissait.  
>Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ils étaient deux contre le monde entier. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et le baiser le plus romantique et le plus mémorable de l'histoire de Poudlard naquit entre les lèvres des deux amoureux...<p> 


End file.
